A master limited partnership (MLP) is a business organization governed by a contract between management (e.g., general partners) and investors (e.g., limited partners). A master limited partnership combines the tax benefits of a limited partnership with the liquidity of publicly traded securities. The master limited partnership was originally conceived as an organizational structure to capitalize on mature, low growth, cash generating businesses. Accordingly, master limited partnerships have been used in such industries as oil, gas, real estate, and natural resources.
Master limited partnerships typically carry dividend yields (e.g., 7-10%). As such, the securities generally trade on a yield basis. Such securities are in high demand due to their superior yield and the lower perceived risk of the stable underlying business.
In a master limited partnership, partners receive cash distributions rather than dividends. Unlike a corporation, qualifying, publicly traded master limited partnerships are not subject to federal and state income taxes. Instead, all income, gains, losses and deductions of a partnership are passed through to the partners who are required to report their allocable share on their individual tax returns. Cash distributions are generally not currently taxable as long as the partner's tax basis in the partnership interest exceeds zero.
The ideal master limited partnership is cash flow positive, but generates minimal taxable income through heavy depreciation, amortization, depletion, and the like. In a partnership, tax losses and gains are passed through to the partners, but when a partnership distributes more cash than it reports as taxable income, the cash distribution amount in excess of the partner's allocable share of income is treated as a return of capital for tax purposes. Thus, under this scenario, each time an investor receives a cash distribution, the return of capital tax treatment lowers his basis in the stock rather than creating dividend income that is taxable as ordinary income in the current period.
In view of these tax advantages, master limited partnerships are predominantly retail products sold to high net worth individuals and other tax paying entities. Most master limited partnerships generate unrelated business taxable income that prevents most institutional investors from being able to invest in master limited partnerships.
The tax advantages of master limited partnerships were greatly reduced through the Tax Reform Act of 1987. In addition, the lines of business in which tax exempt master limited partnerships can operate were greatly limited through the same tax act.
According to the Internal Revenue Code, Section 7704(d), in order for a publicly traded partnership to avoid being taxed as a corporation, it must generate more than 90% of its gross income from qualifying sources, referred to as qualifying income. Master limited partnerships can have wholly-owned taxable subsidiaries to hold the assets that generate non-qualifying income. With this structure, an entity can generate less than 90% of its income from qualifying sources and still qualify as a master limited partnership by dropping the non-qualifying assets into the taxable subsidiary. The primary disadvantage with this structure is that the subsidiary is unable to shield its income from taxes and any dividends that are routed to the master limited partnership are subject to double taxation. The master limited partnership suffers a valuation discount for every dollar of taxes paid by the taxable subsidiary.
In view of the narrowing of the scope of qualifying industries through the Tax Reform Act of 1987 and the inefficiencies outlined above in restructuring businesses that have both qualifying and non-qualifying activities, the use of master limited partnerships outside of the natural resource sector has declined. In addition, despite the Tax Reform Act of 1987 preserving the qualification relating to the sale and/or rental of real property, there have only been several instances of the MLP structure being utilized in a business conducting the sale or rental of real property. Most companies engaged in the ownership, sale and rental of real property have elected to organize under the Real Estate Investment Trust (REIT) structure.
An easement is a right a first party has to use real property of a second party. An easement is considered a property right under common law. The rights of an easement holder vary substantially among jurisdictions.
Many property owners grant easements to generate income. For example, a property owner may grant an easement to a billboard owner, a cell tower owner or a wind turbine owner. In such a scenario, the property owner receives rental income in exchange for the placement of a fixture on the property.
Such an arrangement is tied to a particular piece of land and a particular fixture and therefore lacks diversity. A land owner can enter a contract to grant future rental income for a fixed upfront payment, but such an arrangement has relatively high transactional costs and therefore existing easement arrangements lack liquidity.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide improved diversity or liquidity for landowners subject to easements.